Talk:The Hero's Challenge
I do not believe "The Forgotten Ones" is a prerequisite of this quest. Can someone please verify this? --Karlos 15:49, 9 Jul 2005 (EST) I don't know about "The Forgotten Ones" (although I doubt it too), but I am pretty sure that "The Hero's Journey" is not a requirement for this quest. If I remember correctly Vanyi offers both quests simultanously. I verify this when my next character get's there (which shouldn't take too long). --84.175.123.80 17:52, 9 Jul 2005 (EST) :I'm certain that neither are. --Talrath Stormcrush 14:39, 11 Jul 2005 (EST) ::It depends...on what, I'm not sure... I've had it happen both ways -- some of my characters (notably, my Warrior) were able to receive Hero's Challenge immediately upon arrival at Droknar's Forge, and others had to do Hero's Journey first. --Razorfish :::It depends on your current secondary profession. If your secondary profession is the same you originally selected for your characters, you will not get The Hero's Challenge immediately. If you switch to different secondary profession, the quest will be offered to you right away (even without zoning out). Kitsunebi 13:00, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Hmm, so when I went through Ascension, I actually went to those towns, and there were no secondary profession quests available (and I had done Forgotten ones and Forgotten Wisdom). Yet, when I went to Vanyi, she only offered Hero's Journey. I went to all three places and got back to her, but she wouldn't give me Hero's Challenge. Only when I went back and looked at those towns I noticed the new Secondary profession quests (which were not there before). After doing one she gave me Hero's challenge. --Karlos 18:03, 9 Jul 2005 (EST) :You have to ascend before the profession quests are available. And you have to do one of them before Hero's Journey is available, as listed in the article. I have no idea if Forgotten Ones is actually required. --Fyren 23:32, 9 Jul 2005 (EST) ::You mean Hero's Challenge? I did Hero's Journey without doing any of the secondary profession quests. --Karlos 07:16, 10 Jul 2005 (EST) :::I was just commenting since you said you went through the desert and didn't find the profession quests. You can't get them till after you defeat your mirror. --Fyren 13:57, 11 Jul 2005 (EST) ---- Been quite a while since I've done this. Is the first step as in the quest log really "go to Frozen Forest from Iron Mines?" --Fyren 05:43, 16 Aug 2005 (EST) :It is, but I do not think it is a requirement. i.e. if you come from the Coppermines, and meet Sanyi (just outside the door), the game will check that task. --Karlos 06:56, 16 Aug 2005 (EST) I've noticed that if you die and are resurected Vanyi will not follow you. I don't know why, but I get no dialogue from Sanyl. I've done this twice, once for myself and once with a friend to help them get it. And for some reason both times the only words I saw Sanyl say were '... after I swallow your soul!' right as she changes. ---- I don't understand this.. most quests have some story behind them but this seems to have been made in a random quest generator Oo 13:24, 13 December 2005 (UTC) Ah, quest reward text: : Stay your hand ! : Allow me to explain: My father was the famed Agostin of Ascalon's Chosen. Many years ago, he brought us to the mountains to leave behind the strife of guild warfare. But one day we were set upon by that demon, Mragga. It consumed my father and cast a spell on me, binding me to its will. For most of my life I have been prisoner, forced to lead the unsuspecting to their doom. :It always wanted me to seek out the most powerful, for it drew it's strength from those it absorbed. But you are a true hero... You were too powerful for the demon, and now I am free. I shall be forever in your debt. Requirements checked I picked up The Forgotten Ones, but have not completed it yet. I completed The Monk's Path, but The Hero's Journey is still in complete because I haven't re-visited those outposts after taking the quest. The Hero's Challenge is available to me. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 02:11, 11 July 2006 (CDT) New Requirement In one of the recent updates, unsure as of now as to which update, you now need to do in addition to the previously stated requirements but to beat dragon's lair in addition. :Just checked 3 minutes ago. My warrior has not completed Dragon's Lair mission, but the Hero's Challenge mission is available to her. Build 18334. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 17:34, 29 July 2006 (CDT) how long ago was this char made? was the warrior older than 1 week? if so, then I believe it has been recently deployed. I had to complete dragon's lair in order to get this quest. This is ofcourse after I had changed my character's secondary in cantha than tyria paths with my tyria born char who is one week old. :Hmm, yeah my character is a few months old. So different requirements for characters of different age? weird. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 11:36, 30 July 2006 (CDT) ::I believe it would be an easy blanket method to simply allow those characters who are already so old to not have to conform to new policies and updates in terms of quests and missions. This maybe simply following the path of the grandfather's law. Could this simply suggested that this would be a new requirement for those characters who are new? :::But there's no reason to do something like that. It's not "more fair" to let old characters not do DL first if this has actually changed. The reason to not do it is to not make extra work. --68.142.14.19 11:24, 31 July 2006 (CDT) ::::I've created a char yesterday, and without DL, I'm doing this quest right now. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 12:29, 23 August 2006 (CDT) Requirements, again I've just beaten Dragon's Lair, and hence not done any of the xxx's path quests. I did, however, unlock secondaries in Factions/Nightfall. Vanyi offers the quest whenever I have my secondary set to anything other than my original, pre-searing secondary profession. Strange condition, if you ask me, but helps me get my last 15 attribute points faster. :) 134.130.4.46 03:53, 7 December 2006 (CST) :The requirements are wrong for me. I changed my secondary profession in Senji's Corner, and it looks like I still have to go through Ascension, etc., so I think the requirements are erroneous as they stand. Joseph C (t: ) 16:30, 31 December 2006 (CST) ::I'm getting the same thing. Maybe the prereq isn't the ability to change professions, but local/Tyrian Ascension. Ascension and attribute points aren't linked--so says the Shing Jea Monastary, at least--but toon homeland and attribute points are. On the bright side, Forgotten Wisdom works fine for a Canthan-ascended, Tyrian-born character who hasn't beaten Dragon's Lair. ::So prereqs would be: (A.)Tyrian Ascension, then either (B1.) One of the Tyrian profession-changing quests, or (B2.) to be currently in a secondary other than the one you Seared with. 70.176.178.118 17:58, 3 January 2007 (CST) ::I can only say that it used to work. I am 100% sure that I have done Senji Corner and gotten the attribute quest, before I did any of the desert missions. However, now with my ranger it is _not_ working anymore. Seems like you have to complete the missions in the desert to be able to get the quest. Not sure, but just my experience. maradong Requirements Finally Okay. Today I figured out the requirements after doing the following: *I ascended with all 3 missions complete and 2 bonuses (Thirsty River bonus incomplete) *Dragon's Lair mission and bonus left incomplete (nobody interested so checked Vanyi for quests) *Had to do Hero's Journey - Hero's Challenge NOT offered me *Upon completion of HJ and collecting reward, Vanyi was annoyed I had not done a sub-quest (any of the profession paths) *Did Elementalist Path, got Reward, returned to Vanyi after that *Offered Hero's Challenge at last Remember from above, I already had all secondary professions from Senji in the Factions campaign, and my Necro is Tyrian-born. Have changed requirements to reflect correctly now. Joseph C 10:07, 21 January 2007 (CST) :No, you can just go to temple and change your second prof to something other than what you began with. It's been prove, and my monk did it that way just a week ago. — Blastedt — 10:08, 21 January 2007 (CST) ::I tried it with this Necro and it did not work that way. Perhaps we need to have a requirements stipulating it could be one of either methods then? Joseph C 10:22, 21 January 2007 (CST) :::I think you changed prof then changed back. it doesn't work that way to obtain it, you have to have a diff one to obtain it, then you can change backs— Blastedt — 10:26, 21 January 2007 (CST) ::::No - I put what I did above. My secondary profession was originally a Monk, but all through the above it was Mesmer. It did not work (your way) for me. Seems I waste too much time trying to help the Wiki here. Please accept that I was extremely thorough in my experiment as I did not want to screw anything up. -- Joseph C 10:32, 21 January 2007 (CST) Verified the above. Necromancer is Tyrian, Mesmer secondary, added Monk secondary in Factions, along with about 4 other secondary professions. Got a run to Droknar's Forge from Beacon's Perch and wasn't offered any quests from Vanyi. Continued on with Tyrian quests starting from Lion's Arch and continuously checked Vanyi for offered quests, but none were offered until I completed my Ascension and beat the doppelganger (worth noting, I already had Ascended in both Nightfall and Factions previously, but she did not offer the quests then). She required I complete Heroes' Journey first, which I did. I returned and she was irritated that I didn't speak with any ghosts, but why would I do a bunch of quests for secondary professions when I can just spend a few gold? Anyhow, completed the quest without doing any of the secondary profession quests, then she offered Heroes' Challenge. Llava 08:14, 21 February 2007 (CST) :And the moral of the story is...don't trust strange women. :P This is why Vanyi continues to get on my nerves every time I get a new character to Droks...I'm from Factions dammit, I'm already Ascended! >< (T/ ) 08:22, 21 February 2007 (CST) Created my elementalist in Prophecies a few days ago. Chose mesmer as a secondary. Got a run to Lions Arch, ported over to Elona to pick up my heroes. Did not complete the "Hunted" quest (Elonian Ascension). Got to the desert, completed all three Ascension missions, defeated Doppleganger and got the 50,000 bonus XP. Completed Forgotten Wisdom. Went through Dragon's Lair mission and landed at Droknar's Forge. Vanyi had "Hero's Journey" for me. Completed that. She would not offer me Hero's Challenge. I ported over to Elona, completed Hunted and the Command Post quests. Changed my profession to Monk at Zuwarah (first ever change for this char). Came back to Droknar's and Vanyi gave me Hero's Challenge. I did not even talk to any of the ghosts in the desert offering "Path" quests, much less completing them. Just to be sure - I advanced my Tyrian Mesmer (who was stuck at Sanctum Cay since the dawn of time) in the same way - same result - I was able to obtain the quest. Rotoiti 00:43, 17 March 2007 (CDT) :I agree, but it seems that although you need a secondary class different from your original secondary, it also must be a prophecies class. My Ranger/Monk had all the other requirements, then I went to the profession changer to change my secondary to Ritualist, and I was still not offered the quest. Then I did The Elementalist's Path, and was offered it. Not sure if it was doing The Elementalist's Path that allowed me to get it, or if I just needed another Prophecies secondary. Can someone buy it from the profession changer and confirm? --85.31.187.187 16:08, 22 November 2007 (UTC) My ranger is stuck in the same situation: has ascended in Cantha and now in Tyria, 3/4 crystal desert bonuses, has not done Dragon's Lair at all, have tried getting the quest with different core proffessions (changed in Senji's Corner) and has not done any of the path quests. I have completed Hero's Journey. This lead me to speculate that a char should either have completed one of the path quests and killed the doppelganger (my ranger had completed this quest before atempting to gain this quest) OR have done Dragon's Lair and have a secondary other than the one chosen in pre. -- Mystic Boer 21:28, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :Confirmed one of the 2 posibilities - my ranger still hasn't completed Dragon's Lair, but has been granted Hero's Challenge upon completion of a path quest. Mystic Boer 21:50, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Note removal Note: You cannot use heroes to do this quest, but henchmen are allowed. Sanyi will not talk to you if you are using heroes. She will talk to you if the heroes are out of aggro range. I have removed it since it is untrue : I just did it with heroes and everything went as usual. 90.33.128.10 23:43, 1 June 2007 (CDT) Walkthough "You can leave from Iron Mines of Moladune, Droks, or Ice Caves of Sorrow" Is it really smart to say this? Fighting through Ice Dome to reach Frozen Forest from Talus Chute is not an easy task, even for more experienced players. (T/ ) 00:13, 13 August 2007 (CDT) : I just did that lol, didn't know better. Jebus 09:49, 18 August 2007 (CDT) Still doable? I tried this quest but it seems praticly impossable to go from iron mines of moladune to copperhammer mines or the posistion of the quest with a henchman team. Going from droks is far worse. Afther the many update in the southren siverpeaks comes one question: Is this still doable? :Iron Mines of Moladune -> Copperhammer Mines takes you through the long and fairly difficult Frozen Forest. There are tons and tons of mobs there, many tightly packed, all groups diversely populated. Not an easy route unless you are prepared or have Heroes. Going from Droks is near impossible for first-timers; Ice Dome remains one of the hardest PvE areas to get through. :This quest is still doable, certainly, but I would agree with you that it is harder nowadays than it used to be, at least somewhat. Personally, I always take "The Shiverpeak Tour" route to Copperhammer. From Droks, I go through Talus Chute to Camp Rankor. Then through Snake Dance to Grenth's Footprint to Deldrimor War Camp. Finally, I go through Spearhead Peak to reach Copperhammer. That's a long route, but I have always found it much easier than battling through Ice Dome at 60% DP. And I was always too lazy to reach Iron Mines without that +15 attribute points. Another benefit of taking "the Tour" is that you unlock all those outposts and get a chance to cap many Elites. (T/ ) 12:25, 21 August 2007 (CDT) ::There are two paths from Iron Mines to Copperhammer. Take the southern route, and it should be a LOT easier. Beware that if you go too far south, you'll end up fighting some Jade Armors. --Kale Ironfist 21:21, 21 August 2007 (CDT) Thanks guys i got to the copperhammer mines this way. Though i dont see it being possible on henchman any other way . :::Easier to go from Granite or Warcamp IMO. Bug Sanyi got stuck ... or if you prefer stopped moving at the mountain corner.. I had to restart quest over.Big Bow 05:18, 6 May 2008 (UTC) This also happened to me today, twice....she stops in different places, standing near her/talking to her, etc don't get her moving again. Would really like the rest of my att points. >< --Sidheyuna 00:03, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Haven't had this happen on any of my characters until now. Interesting. Oh well. --╬KaceysChevalier╬ 19:27, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :Apparently she stops if you wait for too long, after saying "Come now, I don't have all day.." etc. I have not confirmed this to be the only or actual reason. --╬KaceysChevalier╬ 19:31, 7 October 2008 (UTC)